pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kno2skull
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Green Mask III page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:21, February 2, 2016 (UTC) No Admins Hi! As you know, our admins are all AWOL. Now... as you also know... I seem to be the head honcho (at least I act like it anyways...) BUT: (Regardless of being here the longest...) I have no right to that title so... was thinking... what if we created a "council" (or whatever, for lack of a better term): A group of us who operated as an admin (even though we still wouldn't have the powers of one but, at least we could start to work together instead of the way it is)? We could talk and hold votes and etc, etc... What are your thoughts on that? To keep everyone conversing together, please respond here.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:44, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Wild Eagle PERFECT edits! ;-)Cebr1979 (talk) 20:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you! I feel like I'm getting a little bit better with each one, give or take. *smile* KNO2skull (talk) 20:29, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :Don't discredit yourself! You've already gotten much, MUCH better!Cebr1979 (talk) 20:32, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Weather Themed Characters Good new theme! I was actually surprised we didn't already have it!Cebr1979 (talk) 22:26, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think I got 'em all...?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :That's great! Have been pretty busy lately, so haven't been around here much, but still want to contribute as time permits. It's very fun, and I hope useful for others. :KNO2skull (talk) 14:53, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, and thanks for the help here on this site. I'm having a good time posting here! :KNO2skull (talk) 23:22, March 8, 2016 (UTC) A shortcut to linking Hi! I wanted to show you a quick shortcut when linking a page to another. If you're wanting to link to a page from this wiki, you don't need the single brackets with the page address inside... *ex: [ http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrowhead Green Arrowhead] You can just double bracket the pagename: *ex: [ [ Green Arrowhead ] ] (without the spaces, though).Cebr1979 (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for that. Still a few things to learn. lol KNO2skull (talk) 14:50, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! Ive been wondering where you've been. :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 01:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! It's good to see you and to be back. I've had a crazy few months, and my computer went kaput on top of it, so I haven't been around of late. I hope to kick in a bit more regularly here if I can. Just need to get back into the swing of things. KNO2skull (talk) 01:33, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :This isn't the proper layout for pages. Howcome the capslock and where's the infobox?Cebr1979 (talk) 01:58, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :I was called away in the middle and intended to finish this in the morning, specifically attend to adding the Infobox. You beat me to it! *grin* I also was hoping to find an image of Laroque, but there doesn't seem to be one. At least not one available. The caps was my error, recalling that sometimes a book title is identified in all caps, but really not necessary or a rule. Thanks for catching those items. :KNO2skull (talk) 12:41, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Missy Lil Peters (I added two categories that were missed but, other than that...) This is a PERFECT page! :-)Cebr1979 (talk) 02:58, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'm trying to get it right, and pay attention to the edits made by yourself and others. That copy-and-paste you gave me should help as long as I remember to use it! I may slow down again, as I'm working on a book for a publisher that has no crossover research. I need to organize to maybe a morning-a-week to do this, as I do quite enjoy it. Better than playing video games, I think. lol Have a good one! KNO2skull (talk) 14:54, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Here, I'll give you this that you can just copy and paste and fill in the blanks. Then, you'll never miss anything. That's what I do. Just make sure you're in the source editing.Cebr1979 (talk) 04:42, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Photos Hi! I wanted to show you this conversation. The same thing just happened with Mr. Throckmorton's photo. I noticed it while on the Doctor Knowles page.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:46, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Are you talking about the "open source" issue? If I put "open source" on any characters, it was not intentional from me. This morning, the strangest thing happened-when I uploaded image files, it wouldn't let me select any identification, such as 'public domain'. It stopped doing it, and I tried to go back and repair the damage (Bill White for one). Of course, I don't doubt I may have selected the wrong item. Everything I can recollect clicking was intended to be Public Domain. Thanks for sharing the information-it's important to know. KNO2skull (talk) 02:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC)